


The Last Survivor

by DontBeSuspcious



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, Polus (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeSuspcious/pseuds/DontBeSuspcious
Summary: In a dystopian future, 12 (un)lucky crewmembers are selected to travel on a two month trip to the desolate planet Polus. Little do they know that among them is an Imposter, who's abilities and eagerness to kill may decieve them all.There are two choices left- abandon ship, or sacrifice yourself for the sake of the universe.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading stories on Ao3 for years now, so I think it's time that I create my own story (even tho it's an among us fanfiction but who cares lmao).
> 
> This story is my depiction of what it would be like to be on a ship in the middle of space, knowing that you could die at any moment, and knowing that anyone you look at could kill you the next day. Ill try my best to capture the characters emotions in this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Green had been into space many times, but it was never for a "mission". He was used to going into Earths orbit to fix satellites or telescopes, each time it took no more than a few hours, but two months in space seemed like an eternity. Luckily for him, he wouldn't be alone. Eleven other crewmembers at MiraHQ would be travelling with him to what they called "Polus", a lonely planet a couple thousand lightyears outside the Kuiper Belt.

As a child, Green had heard stories about how half of Polus had been obliterated by what they called "imposters", stripping the planet of its core and leaving its mantle to leak free range all over it's surface. Thousands of people were killed, but according to Mira, some of them lived. Just weeks ago, they had received a transmission from Polus, after decades of receiving nothing but static. So naturally, they selected a handful of the greatest scholars they had, and placed them in a dropship on the way to the monstrosity that would take them to Polus.

Apart from the ships whirring engine, everything was silent. Maybe it was anxiety, or eagerness, but regardless, Green couldn't doze off for more than five minutes without a wave of apprehension overcoming him. It nauseated him to the point of almost vomiting. Something didn't feel right. He knew that of course, it was normal to feel anxious in these situations, but this time it felt wrong- so wrong. He glanced at his crewmates in the hopes that he was not alone, but all of them seemed bored and uninterested with their surroundings.

The ship clanged as they broke through Earth's atmosphere, entering the cold abyss of space that they would be stuck in for the next two months. The azure blue glow of the atmosphere faded into nothing as the ship began to slow, it's engine powering down on que.  
"Look at that," someone said in wonder. Pink was pointing through the ships porthole window at a giant ship above them, floating aimlessly in the dark. The Skeld was the biggest ship that Mira owned, built about a decade ago for long space missions. However, Green didn't expect it to be THAT massive.

Several minutes passed, each one more painful than the next. When the ship eventually reached the entrance of The Skeld, Greens anxiety suddenly ceased. Maybe it was all in his head, and nothing would go wrong. Still, fear-sparking nausea continued to plague him as the dropships doors opened, revealing a dark room with a high ceiling, stacked with metallic boxes.  
Footsteps echoed around the room as every crewmember entered it, observing the landscape as though they never seen anything Iike it.  
"Alright, I'll go switch on the electricity, but don't go anywhere," Black called from a short distance away. Green waited until his footsteps had disappeared down a corridor before he could let out a cringed sigh. Black was the captain of their crew, as he had been on the ship a few times before. Secretly, Green and the others wished that he hasn't come because he treated them like children who still hadn't leaned to walk.

There was a loud buzzing sound, and the lights flickered on, revealing the true size of the room. It appeared to be the ships storage compartment. Green forced himself to remember the map of The Skeld before they left, and pointed In several directions until he could figure out where the cafeteria was. That was there they would meet every day.  
Green followed several others toward the hallway in front of them, noticing that two other hallways on either side of them led to different areas. This ship really was gigantic. For a moment he was distracted from his growing anxiety, but was reminded of it with a drop of the heart when he saw a smear of blood on the wall of the hallway.

The cafeteria was the biggest room in the ship, surprisingly. Several round blue tables where sectioned off in different parts of the room, with one having been placed in the middle, hosting a red button with a glass frame over it. In front of it was a small note that read "DO NOT PRESS UNLESS IN CASE OF EMERGENCY".  
Green finally admitted it. This ship was designed to catch Imposters, but he didn't want to think about that now. Imposters had plauged every ship that left Earth's surface, but recently there had been a decline in deaths. Still, Mira didn't want to risk toning down the security systems.

For once, Black didn't use his annoying loud mouth to explain everything they already knew. Instead, he explained that the ship had not been maintained since the last crew had boarded, meaning that several tasks where to be completed over the course of their journey. He handed everyone a sheet of paper, listing things that needed to be re-wired or cleaned out. Fair enough.  
Green looked out of the cafeteria window, the stars twinkling faintly in the distance like diamonds. The nauseated feeling inside of him died down, maybe everything would be ok. Still, he could feel a pair of eyes watching him.  
He knew he was wrong.


	2. Take Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green charts the ships course to Polus, but in another room, something is lurking in the vents.

"Do you ever think that Mira is setting us up to be killed? I mean look at the design of this ship," Purple blurted when Black finally dismissed them.  
"In my opinion, I think they grew careless at some point," Green replied, "So many of their crew died, to the point where they didn't give them any warning about these imposters, that's why this ship was built with multiple security systems,".

The two of them entered the ships reactor, the smell of leaking fuel filling their chests.  
"Do you think there is an imposter?" Purple murmured, a little more wary of her surroundings.  
Green kneeled down and began to work on re-wiring a circuit board. "Well, not many people have been killed in recent years, so I think we can tone down on the anxiety,". Green cringed at how hypocritical he sounded. The circuit board buzzed a few times and lit up in strips of gold. "That should do it,".  
He walked over to the main control panel, avoiding purples anxious state as he pressed multiple buttons. He pulled down a lever, filling the room with a loud engine roar.  
"Reactors on," Green said, "we just need to guide the ship and we'll be outta here,".

Walking through the hallway, Green kept his head high, forcing himself to focus on his tasks and not the gruesome scenes they could have seen here years ago. Aliens with their terrifying mouths, ripping crewmates apart like paper, blood everywhere.. On the walls, On the ceiling..  
He shook his head. Green had never seen an imposter before, most likely because they hadn't been seen in years. Apparently they had retreated into the shadows for whatever reason. Green didn't want to think about it. After all, everyone on here seemed to be.. normal.

Navigation was on the opposite side of the ship, as pointed out by purple. Green whistled a low tune while purple stuck to his side like a lost dog.  
"I know we're not supposed to ask, but what's your real name?" She asked suddenly. It was so out of the blue that it made Green pause for a moment. The number one rule at MiraHQ was to never give your name to anyone. Despite a lack of blood-sucking aliens infesting the ships, it wasn't worth the risk. If you accidentally revealed your name to an Imposter, they could track down your home, your friends and even your family. Who knows what would happen then.

At Mira, you identified yourself by your colour, and if further questioned, you'd give your ID, but NEVER your name or last name.  
"I'd rather not say," Green said politely, continuing the walk to navigation. This was clearly purples first mission, as his anxiety was visible physically and verbally, whereas Greens anxiety was buried underneath his demeanour.  
The two of them entered navigation, Green set himself up at the control panel and placed a hand on an electronic chart, charting the course to Polus with a trace of his finger.

"Ill tell you mine," Purple whispered, "It's Astra,".  
Green gritted his teeth, unsure of whether to be scared or mad. Anyone could have heard him say that, and if Green was an imposter, he could wipe out her whole family.  
"Nice name," he said, "but don't say that to anyone else, ok? They might hear you,".  
Purple leaned back against the wall, watching Green fiddle with the panel. "You just said that you doubt that any imposters where on board, so what's the point of keeping it a secret?"  
Green whirled around and stared at her, fear plastered across his face. "I'm not certain, but please, keep it a secret,". 

The ships engine vibrated through the walls, indicating that it was ready to move.  
"You might want to hold onto something," he called to purple over the engines ambience. He pushed the engines lever to full speed, gripping onto the chair as the ship thrusted forward, the stars outside the window turning to streaks of white. Green switched the speed down to medium, regaining his balance on the desk. He glanced at the ships course on the screen beside him, which read "1 Month, 29 Days,". He turned back to look at purple, who had thankfully disappeared.

Green let himself slump back into the chair, cursing himself for reassuring purple of something which he himself didn't believe. "Everything will be fine". He once again felt nauseated, and closed his eyes for a while, listening to the low hum of The Skelds engine. He knew that it was normal to feel anxious, but he hadn't been this afraid in years, not since he lost his parents. When his nausea finally ceased, he stood up, breathing slowly as he went to unpack his things for the trip.

In another room, Orange was crouched on his feet, fiddling with the wires in a power box. They had been severed in half, but luckily they were reasonably easy to fix. Every so often he looked behind him to make sure that nobody was there, although not one person had walked past him since he had been in there.  
Humming a low tune, Orange suddenly paused, leaving the wires half finished so he could listen to the sounds of the ship. There was a faint clanging sound coming from the vent beside him. He had no idea why, but it scared him to death. He leaned back against the opposite wall, hitching his breath to avoid making any sound.  
"Calm yourself, it's an old ship, it's bound to make weird sounds," he thought.  
Minutes passed, but nothing else happened. He sighed with relief and continued fixing the wires, when he heard something even louder. A low, demonic sounding growl from below him. Orange froze, his heart beating in his throat like a ticking clock. He abandoned the wires completely, staring at the vent with a dreadful weight on his chest.  
There came scraping sounds, scratching along the walls of the vent below him, approaching the vents entrance into the room at rapid speed.  
"Someone's cleaning the vents! It's nothing!" He yelled in his mind.  
"Orange?"

Orange whirled around, his hands held up high as his eyes met Yellows.  
"Y-Yellow! Hi, there's... There's..."  
"You look horrified, are you ok?" Yellow asked, concern colouring his voice.  
Orange breathed slowly, realising that the growling had stopped. He was safe.  
"I thought I heard something in the vent.. No big deal, just scared me,". Orange cringed, his limbs where still shaking.  
"The Imposters used to be able to get around using the vents, but I think they were blocked off ages ago," Yellow said, "you're probably hearing someone cleaning them our from the other side,".  
Orange sighed with relief, he was right.  
Yellow stared at him, silently observing him with a grim look through his visor.  
"..Yellow?" Orange mumbled, more confused now than afraid. "Look, I'm going to leave, but you do you,".  
He walked past his crewmate toward the door, but it suddenly closed, submerging him in the dark.  
"What the..."

He turned around, jumping at the terrifying look he received through Yellows visor. Orange shouldn't have seen anything, but what he saw was unmistakably a face. Yellows eyes where nothing but white dots that shone through the visor, and his smile was curved up at the edges, oozing with red and black liquid. He stood in the shadows, his back perched like a snake waiting to attack it's prey.  
Orange panicked, banging on the doors with his fists. "LET ME OUT! HELP!" He looked back at Yellow, balling up his fists with rage.  
"Knock it off! Get out! Leave me the fuck alone!" He screamed, but Yellow didn't seem to hear him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver blade, running towards orange at an inhuman speed. 

Yellows voice was cackling as he stabbed into oranges torso, reaching inside of him and ripping out his organs as though opening a present. Orange screamed, but found that it did no good. The pain was too intense for him handle. He watched Yellow rip out his liver, stomach, pancreas and intestines, bodily fluids spilling all over the floor. Blood sprayed all over his suit. Orange wailed and lost consciousness instantly. The last thing he saw was yellows real face, dripping with blood as he devoured his insides like a savage animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really got anything to say here. All I have to say is... I hope that orange is in a better place now.


End file.
